danzed and confused
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: La duda lo carcomía desde el momento en que vio a su némesis hacerlo por primera vez, porque, en serio, ¿quién mierda se chupaba su propia sangre?


Esa mujer, esa maldita mujer.

La duda lo carcomía desde el momento en que vio a su némesis hacerlo por primera vez, porque, en serio, ¿quién mierda se chupaba su propia sangre?

Cada vez que terminaban una batalla, Buttercup comenzaba a lamer sus heridas y Butch no lograba entender el por qué. Ella simplemente se ponía ahí, a realizar la acción y él la miraba esperando que sus propias heridas sanaran. Tenía curiosidad, ¿a qué sabrá la sangre de Buttercup? ¿A azúcar, flores y muchos colores?

Además, no podía negar que la escena lo sacaba completamente de sí, la pelinegra (lamentablemente) era la mujer más sexy que alguna vez hay recordado ver. Y sí, ya había salido con Brute, pero esa súper tonta tenía ese no se qué que a ella le faltaba. Era atrevida, su belleza no era para nada inocente ya que su cabello y sus ropas reflejaban rebeldía en su estado más puro. Y ese tatuaje.

Ese puto tatuaje.

Buttercup tenía en el costado de su (ancha y preciosa) cadera un tatuaje de unas flores que volvía loco a quién lo viera. Ella se lo había hecho en honor a sus hermanas pero a nadie le importabae se bonito significado, solo les importaba ver como esas flores recorrían aquella zona prohibida.

Suspiró, lo tenía hipnotizado.

Era guapísima, ni siquiera sus hermanos podían negarlo. La verdecita tenía cuerpo, cerebro y pasión, porque aquella lobita era un animal cuando hacía las cosas, no tenía miedo a vivir la vida y así era como estaba bajo alerta de fuego siempre.

Ese día se puso a luchar con ella, había armado un disturbio solamente para que la tan nombrada se aparezca y así poder aclarar sus dudas.

Butch la dejó lo suficiente mal herida para que esta comenzara a sangrar, sabía que no iba a comenzar a lamer sus cortes porque siempre lo hacía luego de la batalla, así que en un rápido movimiento, la acorraló con sus pocas fuerzas a un escombro.

—¿¡Qué haces cabrón!? –decía mientras intentaba liberarse, sabía que podía hacerlo con una simple patada que lo mandaría lejos, pero su cerebro no estaba funcionando bien frente a semejante presencia masculina.

El rowdy sostuvo las dos muñecas de su enemiga con una sola mano y, con la otra, pasó su dedo en la herida que tenía en su mejilla, luego lo metió en su boca sintiendo el sabor de aquél líquido negro.

Sintió como la adrenalina subía y su organismo comenzaba a funcionar más rápido, sus moretones comenzaban a desaparecer y ahora entendió qué era aquella sangre, era sustancia X pura. Por eso la verdecita estaba tan fuerte a los segundos de perder una batalla, la perra sabía que su sangre era prácticamente su propio antídoto y por eso realizaba ese acto algo enfermo, era lista.

Colocó las manos de la powerpuff girl a sus lados y lamió aquella herida que tenía un poco debajo de la muñeca derecha, siguió por una que había en su clavícula y pudo notar como la respiración de su acompañante comenzaba a volverse pesada y lenta. Luego, fue a por una que estaba cerca de su codo y finalizó su trayectoria en sus nudillos.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida y agitada, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente el pelinegro buscaba, el tipo no era totalmente tonto y se había dado cueta de su "mecanismo de defensa", utilizándolo a su valor.

Ah no, AH NO.

Por más guapo que aquél pelinegro le resultara, con sus aros de acero, aquél piercing que tenía en la ceja, sus facciones rudas y masculinas, su hoyuelos, su sonrisa altanera, sus músculos, su bella inocente...

STOP, ¿inocente? ¿Qué tenía él de inocente? ¡Nada! Pero no sabía qué tenía que lo hacía parecer precioso sin intentarlo, él ya sonreía y todos se volvían locos. No había arreglos, no había ningún tipo de auto-atención, era él, solamente él. Y pudo notar que los tres eran así, mientras que ellas eran maduras (y Buttercup, según palabras de otros, era atrevida a la hora de vestir), los rowdy no. No había maldad en su belleza, no había ninguna perturbación

Vio como el dueño de sus pensamientos la miraba divertido y sin ninguna puta herida, ella frunció el ceño hasta que la liberó de su agarre, se dio la media vuelta, y caminó en sentido contrario con la mano en los bolsillos.

Esto no acababa así.

La heroína, en un rápido movimiento y dando todo de sí, lo dio vuelta de un manotazo y estampó sus labios sin pena ni gloria. El quedó shockeado pero no pasaron cinco segundos para que comenzara a corresponderle y le diera la oportunidad de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, morderle el labio.

Lo hizo con semejante fuerza que logró que comenzara a sangrar, Butch intentó separarse pero ella lo volvió a besar apasionadamente y sintió el sabor de su sangre agria, porque cabe mencionar que la sustancia Y, era un equivalente a la X.

Aquello era una constante lucha a ver quién era mejor, quién tenía el dominio. Su tan salvaje beso reflejaba locura y orgullo. Butch la acorraló contra el ya mencionado escombro y recorrió su cadera con sus grandes manos, Buttercup se acomodó en su lugar y acarició su cabello azabache.

Cuando el aire comenzaba a faltar, se separaron y la pelinegra lo miró y sonrió divertida, con su dedo acarició la herida que le había dejado en el labio anteriormente y luego lo metió en su boca degustando el sabor. Se movió con rapidez lejos del rowdy dejando que el observe como sus heridas habían desaparecido completamente (y como le quedaba aquél corto y apretado short de jean).

Lo miró por última vez y le guiñó el ojo para luego emprender el vuelo a su casa. Butch miró jacia abajo, negó con la cabeza y rió, cobraría venganza, pero no en medio de unos edificios destruídos (o tal vez sí), sino que en un hotel barato.

Le cobraría venganza por haberlo dejado _aturdido y confuso_

* * *

 _ **Mucha gente habla, pero pocos saben**_  
 _ **Que el alma de la mujer se creó en el infierno**_


End file.
